


Fireplace

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Cast Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Fireplace

“Here is a hot coffee for me, and cocoa for you baby.” You set his cup down on a coaster on the coffee table before joining Matt, sprawling on the floor, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace.  
  
You appreciated his hard work ethic; it was always sporatic, some days you’d be in LA with him, others he’d be traveling for conventions. He was always hard at work. Making a living for him, for his family.  
  
So when it was time for the holidays, you took advantage of the time he had with you.  
  
This time it meant being snowed in, in your parent’s cabin in Park City.  
  
He shoves the blanket off, blinking up at you sleepily.  
  
“Uh-oh, did I wake you up?” you laugh.  
  
“No, I’m finally warmed up. I hope this cabin warms up quickly.” He pauses and motions for you to come closer. “Or, or we could always warm up the way  _I_ want to.”  
  
“Matthew Joseph Cohen!” you scold, pushing him down. “If my parents walked in on us – and they could because we’re spending Christmas with them here – I don’t guarantee I can hold my dad back from chasing you off.”  
  
“Chasing me off?” he asks cautiously.  
  
“Yeah, and he has a few hunting rifles hidden.” You replied with a chuckle. Tucking your legs under you, you lean towards the fire to warm yourself.  
  
“What a way to meet your girl’s family for the first time.”  
  
“Oh, I’d protect you.” You reply with a chuckle and a quick pause – one that puts a worry line on his brow – before continuing. “After I laugh my ass off for a bit.”  
  
“You are so mean.” He moans, leaning in to you. He puts his forehead against your arm and you tighten your hold on him.  
  
“I’m just imagining it. You hightailing it, buck-ass naked through the snow to your car, scared out of your wits.”  
  
“Okay, okay. So don’t get warm that way, any other options?”  
  
You sigh and roll your eyes. “Maybe we have a little time before family comes.”  
  
That was all you needed to say to him before he’s pulling you down to the ground, a big child like grin forgotten – the dying fire forgotten for the time being.


End file.
